Blade of the Archfiend
The was a powerful katana used by Genshin in Ninja Gaiden II. This evil katana is as powerful as the Dragon Sword, and was given to only the most powerful and ruthless Ninja in the Black Spider Ninja Clan. Description ''Ninja Gaiden II'' ;True Dragon Sword and Blade of the Archfiend The True Dragon Sword and Blade of the Archfiend, wielded together. When the Dragon Sword and the Blade of the Archfiend are wielded together, the enormity of their combined ancient power is immeasurable. Although the cursed Blade of the Archfiend has been described in legends since antiquity, the circumstances of its origin are unknown. One prevailing theory suggests that the blade was forged from the molten remains of an iron meteorite that had been breathed upon by the Archfiend. When the Archfiend’s evil magic that is trapped inside the sword reacts to the power of the wielder, sparks run up and down the length of the blade. The inscription on the blade’s surface is written in divine characters that are incomprehensible to humans. One interpretation of its meaning reads: “Praise be the order brought forth from the very edge of chaos.” The Blade of the Archfiend has been passed down through the generations to the most ruthless and powerful members of the Black Spider Clan and was the favored weapon of their leader, the Ninja Overlord Genshin. Plot ''Ninja Gaiden II'' Ryu first encounters the Blade of the Archfiend when he faces off with Genshin in the Castle of the Dragon. With his Dragon Sword, Ryu holds Genshin off temporarily, until Joe Hayabusa rescues Ryu and orders him to go after the Elizébet and the Demon Statue. Later on they would face each again on the Black Spider Clan's flying fortress Daedalus. Armed with his Dragon Sword, Ryu took on Genshin and the Blade of the Archfiend as well as Genshin's Black Spider minions. Though outnumbered he managed to kill Genshin's minions, but only fought Genshin to a stalemate this time, as the Daedalus ripped in half from the extensive damage Ryu and Sonia had inflicted on it. Ryu later faces Genshin again on Mt. Fuji. This time armed with the True Dragon Sword, Ryu defeats Genshin in their one on one duel to the death. In hell, Ryu faces Genshin for the last time. However in hell Genshin was transformed by Elizébet into a fiend. Though Genshin was empowered as a fiend, Ryu manages to defeat him once again. In death, Genshin is freed from the fiendish curse and duty to his clan, allowing him to make peace with to Ryu, as he dies he offers Ryu his cursed blade to take to the Black Spider grave site. Ryu now dual wields the Blade of the Archfiend and the True Dragon Sword, defeating the toughest of opponents. When his mission is over, Ryu Hayabusa is last seen in the Black Spider grave site, paying his respects to his fallen adversary, as he plunges the Blade of the Archfiend into a ground surrounded by blades of fallen warriors, stabbed into the ground in a similar matter. ''Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge'' After saving Mizuki McCloud and Canna from L.O.A.'s gene laboratories, Ryu returns to Hayabusa village, explaining to Mizuki that he "needs to look into something". On route to his village aboard a helicopter, Ryu leapt out before it reached the village, arriving in the 'warrior's graveyard' at the base of Mt. Fuji. Here, he finds himself surrounded by restless souls; the suffering ghosts of dead warriors not at peace, each visible beside the swords they left behind. Paying no mind to them, Ryu proceeds through the graveyard's thick fog until he returns to the site where he left the Blade of the Archfiend in the conclusion of the previous attack by the Black Spider Clan. The blade itself lied pitched in the ground where he had left it, and much like the hundreds of others in the graveyard. A ghost of Genshin, however, the blade's rightful wielder, is nowhere to be seen. Ryu takes hold of the sword's handle and immediately recalls his ordeals with Genshin, and as he picks it from the ground he respectfully addresses Genshin stating: "This one time, I will borrow your soul, lord of the dark Ninja." He then takes the sword and proceeds on to Hayabusa village. Unlike the way it behaved previously, the blade did not emit ambient dark energy when Ryu first acquires it. However, later, after Canna is transformed into the rampant 'Goddess' who wields the Dragon Sword, Genshin visits Ryu in a dream and formally hands the Blade's soul to Ryu with an expression of approval. After this occurs, the Blade of the Archfiend is awakened, and the dark energy is visible again. The importance of this event is explained later when the sword is revealed to have greater significance. Muramasa later advises Ryu that even if he could reclaim his Dragon Sword, he would not be able to kill Canna with it, since Canna is not a creature fueled by evil. Also, following this event, the Regent of the Mask proclaims to Ryu: "It is your fate to use that sword to cut down my daughter", referring to the Blade of the Archfiend. As the Dragon Sword's polar opposite, it is the only weapon capable of standing against the Dragon Sword, and being a weapon of evil, it is capable of killing Canna. In the ending sequence, Ryu faces Canna with the evil blade and is able to defend himself from the giant's Dragon Sword with it, most notably when the giant swings the enlarged Dragon Sword down upon Ryu and he is able to effectively block it. After a competition of strength, both the Goddess's Dragon Sword and Ryu's Archfiend Blade are broken in two. Both fade away in a show of light, and from the sky falls Ryu's original Dragon Sword, which he combines with the Eye of the Dragon to save Canna rather than kill her. In doing so the Goddess is destroyed, but Canna's life was spared due to her being innocent. Advantages *High damage. *Fast attack speed. *Serves as katana level 3 & 4 (with lightning) (NG3). *Replace Izuna Drop with Underworld Drop (NG3). *Ultimate Technique can kill up to 5 enemies as opposed to the usual 3 in (NG3) Disadvantage *Has a somewhat limited range Utilization When wielded together, the Blade of the Archfiend and the True Dragon Sword are the most powerful weapon in the game. Much stronger and faster than it's Dragon's Claw and Tiger's Fang counterpart, it doesn't have the same slow swing weaknesses. This weapon is ideal for every situation. After acquiring it in Razor's Edge, Ryu can perform the Flock of Flying Swallow followed by Blade of Susano'o or Underworld Drop by pressing X, X, X, X, Y, X, X, X, X or Y. Moves List ''Ninja Gaiden II'' ;True Dragon Sword and Blade of the Archfiend Ultimate *Path of the Demon Dragon: holdY charged (Essence Technique) *Eight Heavenly Dragons: holdY max charged (Ultimate Technique) Normal *Falling Flowers: XXXXX *Blade of Nirvana: XXXXY *Mahayana Blade: XXXYY *Blade of Dharma's Way: XXYY *Double Lightning Strike: XX->XX *Lightning Pierce: XX->XXX *Penetrating Lightning: XX->XXXX *Bladed Wind: XX->XY *King Slayer: XX->Y *Emperor Slayer: XX->YY *Blade of the Mind: XX->YYYYY *Falling Dragon: XXX->X *Double Zhong Kui Slash: XYX *Mighty Zhong Kui: XYXXXX *Spinning Zhong Kui: XYXXXXY *Zhong Kui Heavenly Sparrow: XYXXX(pause)Y *Falling Zhong Kui: XYXXY *Zhong Kui Whirlwind: XYXXYY *Fire Dragon Spinning Decent: XYY *Spinning fire Dragon: XYYY *Purgatory Slash: XholdY *Wind and Clouds: XholdYY *Divine Blade: XholdYYY *Blade of the Mind: XholdYYYYYY *Twin Continuous Slash: ->XX *Twin Cross Cut: ->XXX *Flying Dragon: ->XY *Descending Dragon: ->XYY *Swooping Dragon Fang: YYYY *Great Chasm: YY->Y *Rolling Haze Slash: holdY *Rising Earth Blade: ->Y *Purgatory Slash: ->holdY *Spinning Zhong Izuna: XYXXXthrowY *Underworld Drop: XX->YYYthrowY *Underworld Drop: XholdYYYYY *Dragon Slaying Sparrow: XYXXX(pause)when hitting a wallY *Falling Dragon Slayer: XYXXX(pause)Y(when hitting a wall)X *Spinning Dragon slayer: XYXXX(pause)Y(when hitting a wall)Y *Great Dragon Slayer: XYXXX(pause)Y(when hitting a wall)YY *Bird and Dragon: XYXXX(pause)Y(when hitting a wall)A *Silent Gale: (while running)X *Gale Cross Cut: (while running)XX *Gale Rising Slash: (while running)Y *Gale Falling Slash: (while running)YY *Rise to Heaven: 360Y *Sokaku's Secret Blade: (while blocking)X *Sokaku's Dissecting Blade: (while blocking)Y *Ground Roll: (next to a downed enemy)Y Izuna Drop XYXXXY While Airborne *Double Zhong Kui Slash: (while jumping)X *Mighty Zhong Kui: (while jumping)XXXX *Spinning Zhong Kui: (while jumping)XXXXY *Zhong Kui Izuna: (while jumping)XXXY *Spin Slash: (while jumping)Y *Whirlwind Slash: (while jumping)YY *Flying Swallow: (while jumping towards enemy)Y *Guillotine Throw: throwA+X On Wall *Divine Hawk Flying Sparrow: (while wall running)X or Y *Divine Hawk Twin Blades: (on wall)X *Descending Divine Hawk: (on wall)Y *Spinning Divine Hawk: (on wall)YY *Divine Hawk Dancing Blades: (during flying bird flip)X *Flying Bird Decent: (during flying bird flip)Y *Flying Bird Spin: (during flying bird flip)YY *Flying Water: (while running on water)XXY Aquatic *Aqua Chasm: (while running on water)XY *Flying Hawk: (while running on water)Y *Aqua Chasm: (at water surface)XY *Heavenly Bay: (at water surface)Y *Root of the Lotus: (underwater)X *Water Dragon Blade: (underwater)Y ''Ninja Gaiden 3'' ;Katana :NOTE: This section shows only the moves upon acquiring the Blade, for the basic combos, see Jinran-Maru. Standing *Underworld Drop: XYXXXY *Flock of Flying Swallows: XXXXYXXX *Blade of Susano'o: XXXXYXXXX *Underworld Drop: XXXXYXXXY *YY *YYY While running *YY *YYY Jump: *YY While Sliding Hit *XXXXX *Flock of Flying Swallows: XXXXYXXX *Blade of Susano'o: XXXXYXXXX *Underworld Drop: XXXXYXXXY While Landing *YY ''Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge'' ;Katana Trivia *The Blade of the Archfiend appearance is much more resemble a Tachi rather than a katana. *After defeating Genshin for the last time, you obtain his blade. Instead of using it alone, Ryu uses the True Dragon Sword and Genshin's sword at the same time, replacing Dragon's Claw and Tiger's Fang. **In Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge, Ryu uses the Blade of the Archfiend with the Jinran-Maru instead of the True Dragon Sword. However it will still be used with the Dragon Sword if you play as Ryu in Ninja Trials with the Dual Katanas. *It is one of the few weapons to reach level 4. *The Blade of the Archfiend is rumored to be on par with the True Dragon Sword, even though Ryu beat Genshin multiple times without the power of the True Dragon Sword. *Oddly, when grasped electricity runs up the blade, but not when touched, as shown during the end game scene. The electricity is rather inconsistent in this matter as when Genshin threw it on board the Daedalus, the electricity was still there. *Genshin wields the blade with an ice-pick grip. * In Ninja Gaiden II, the blade is clearly shown to have a traditional metal texture, but when it returns in the third installment, it seems to a have black color to it, though this may be due to how long the blade was left out on the field. *Interestingly, the Blade's Japanese name is exactly the same as the Japanese name of The Dark Sword of Chaos. **Coincidentally, they both debut in the 2nd game of their respective series, and could possibly be a reference or the equivalent to it. Gallery TDS_BotA.png|Blade of the Archfiend and the True Dragon Sword Blade_of_the_Archfiend_and_True_Dragon_Sword.jpg|Blade of the Archfiend dual-wielded with the True Dragon Sword Archfiend_blade_lightning.jpg|The Blade of the Archfiend wielded by Genshin. Ryu_NG3_BotA.jpg|Ryu wielding the Blade of the Archfiend in an NG3 teaser. Note the lack of lightning. Sword my delivers solace....jpg NG3scrRyu.jpg NG3scrBladeofArchfirnd.jpg Dual Katanas.PNG|Jinran-Maru & Blade of the Archfiend, wielded together (Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge) Category:Weapons Category:Boss Weapons Category:Ninja Gaiden 2 Weapons Category:Ninja Gaiden 3 Weapons Category:Destroyed